


Betcha, I'm gonna getcha.

by Parksbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksbabe/pseuds/Parksbabe
Summary: Chanyeol is first mate on a pirate ship, called “Exploration”. One day he meets Baekhyun and slowly falls in love. Baekhyun is a bit hesitant at first because Chanyeol is a pirate, and they’re supposed to be bad people, but Chanyeols charm soon wins him over.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> I hope you'll all enjoy this story. :D  
> At this time, i don't know how long its gonna be, but i have the first aproximately seven chapters planned so far. I wont be uploading on any particular schedule, but I'll try to update as often as possible. :3 <3  
> 
> 
> Crossposted under the username rose_exol on AFF 
> 
> Lets interact on twitter @Parksbabe 
> 
> Stay happy and healthy. <3 

Chapter one  
It was a cold day in early February in the small port town, Elyxion. The wind was blowing through the narrow streets, and the air smelled like rain. Baekhyun was serving tables at the little tavern, The Eve, where he worked. It was his uncles place and Baekhyun helped, until his cousins would reach an age where they could do the work. The oldest had just celebrated his 11’th birthday so it was still some time away.  
Baekhyuns older brother Baekbeom would stop by occasionally and help as well, when the place was overrun because of the port being busy, bustling with merchants, sailors and privateers, and of course them bloody pirates.  
Baekbeom, being 25, had already married three years ago and lived in a small house a few streets away with his wife and their two children. Baekbeom worked as a blacksmith, but he and Baekhyun had always had a close relationship so of course he stepped in and helped his little brother sometimes when The Eve got busy and when he didn’t have a lot of commissions in the smithy. Baekhyun having only reached his 17’th winter wasn’t married yet and didn’t have any intention of thinking about it for a long, long while. Besides he hadn’t quite figured out what he wanted to do with his life yet, so he’d jumped at the opportunity to help his uncle take care of his business, while earning a few shillings in tips once in a while.  
The tavern was in a large two-story building, with a small courtyard out back. Baekhyun lived atop the tavern, in a small, sparsely furnished room, at the far east of the building. He had what he needed though. A bed, a desk with a chair and a small bookcase with some books and other personal affects. He had a gorgeous view over the ocean, and he could see the tops of the masts in the harbor, gently swaying in the wind. He enjoyed sitting on his windowsill and watch the sun set in the afternoons while reading his books. Baekhyun loved to read about any kinds of adventures and fairy tales and he liked to imagine that he belonged to different worlds every night. 

As Baekhyun was standing behind the counter, wiping down glasses and pouring up ale into pitchers, a particularly loud group came into the tavern, Baekhyun recognized them instantly; pirates.  
Baekhyun’s uncle didn’t discriminate against people when money was involved, so he allowed all sorts of people to come to his tavern, even if Baekhyun was convinced pirates only meant bad news.  
He looked out over the crowd and saw Baekbeom in the middle of taking their orders when he was distracted by a sound so bewitching, he couldn’t help but search for the source of it. Scanning the room, his eyes fell on a tall young man, probably in his early twenties, sitting in the middle of the crew that just came in, plump lips spread in a wide grin, perfect rows of white teeth showing, and his laugh was booming above the others.  
The sound was deep and rich and Baekhyun found himself mesmerized for a second, the man was gut-wrenchingly handsome, his big dark eyes filled with joy and mischief. His nose straight and long and with a little mole on top. His jaw was sharp, and his features chiseled and perfectly shaped. He was wearing a long dark blue woolen coat with a white lose cotton shirt underneath that was slightly open at the top, showing a sliver of collarbones and chest and his skin looked smooth and bronzed from time outside. His soft dark hair pushed back, revealing a wide forehead and thick brows, and a scar on the right side of his forehead which brought Baekhyun out of his trance, remembering that this man was a pirate, and he shouldn’t be staring at him, let alone be thinking that he was attractive!  
The man looked up and when his dark brown eyes, specked with glowing flecks of amber, met Baekhyuns coffee brown eyes, he winked at him and Baekhyun quickly reverted his gaze, furiously blushing and beyond embarrassed with the knowledge that he had been caught. Caught staring at a pirate! He continued vigorously polishing the glass he had been working on for the past five minutes while he could feel the warmth spread from his cheeks to his ears, the tips turning red as well. Relieved with the knowledge that his hair was covering most of them Baekhyun deemed the glass clean enough and put it down on the counter, squared his shoulders, turned around and walked out back to catch his breath, away from the eyes of the pirate.

☼☼☼☼

Chanyeol and his crew from the pirate ship, Exploration, had just arrived at the docks and after a long trip they were all eager to find a place to settle down for the evening and get themselves warm with some good strong ale and rum.  
They hurried up the dusty main road, away from the docks, scooting in the cold.  
They took the 11’th tavern they saw. It was an old tradition they had; they would roll some dice and the number they got, would be the number tavern from the docks they’d choose. They had been here enough times to be familiar with many of the places, but the one they ended up in front, a tavern called “The Eve”, they’ve never frequented before. Always eager for new adventures they opened the heavy wooden door and was greeted with a big room with a bar at the far-right side and dark round tables scattered around the place. The walls were made of grey stones and the ceiling and floor of matching woodwork. A big fireplace with glowing embers was settled in the back of the room and making the air warm and toasty.  
Their sailing master, a young lad named Sehun told a particularly funny story that set the whole crew laughing hysterically before they went and settled at a sturdy looking table close to the fire, ordering their beer and begun talking about their journey and what they wanted to do with their newly earned money while enjoying the temperature and getting the feeling back in their cold limbs.  
Halfway through wiping his eyes from laughing so much, Chanyeol noticed the feeling of someone’s eyes on him, many years of being constantly on guard had given him this ability, and he looked up and was met with the eyes of a young lad standing behind the counter. He had a soft looking mob of brown hair falling messily over his forehead and lively brown eyes. His complexion was smooth and his skin was milky white.  
“Interesting” Chanyeol thought, the boy looked soft and innocent, cheeks turning an alluring shade of pink at their sudden eye contact. Chanyeol smiled and winked at him and he watched in amusement as the boy set down the glass he was working on and hurried out the back door, head down and ears red.  
He shrugged it off and returned to his crew, drinking his ale and laughing with his mates, finally warm and content.  
Chanyeol as the first mate had to be somewhat responsible when they were out at sea, making sure everything went smoothly and that the ship was in proper condition to make it through the dangers they faced. So, after every long journey all he yearned to do was just let loose, relax and have some fun, so that’s what he intended to do tonight. Drink and tell stories till late at night with his crewmates.  
Chanyeol woke up the next day in the bed in his small ships cabin, with a pounding headache.  
He looked up from under his duvet and was met with the sharp light from the sun shining through his little round window, he groaned and covered his eyes with his large hand and rubbed his temples. He doesn’t really remember how he got back to their ship last night, being god honest drunk, but he guessed it probably had something to do with Suho.  
Suho was The Explorations Captain, he had a soft spot for Chanyeol, haven taken him in when he was just 14, he was like a father to Chanyeol, contrary to his bastard of a biological father, who tried to sell him, to get money for his drinking and gambling habits.  
Suho who had always been against slavery, happened to be visiting the marked place where Chanyeols father was parading his son about, trying to obtain the highest price, saw something in Chanyeol and decided to rescue him and offer him a spot on his ship.  
Six years later Chanyeol became first mate and has proven himself worth his salt on numerous occasions since.  
He turned his upper body and let his legs fall out over the side of his bed and stood up and splashed some water in his face from the washbasin that was next to his desk and wiped his face dry with a rag. He pulled on his well-maintained knee-high leather boots and searched for his coat which had been hung at a hook next to the door and left his cabin to return to the main deck and check how the rest of the crew was faring.  
Most of the men were quite drunk last night as well and was still sleeping soundly, snoring away in their hammocks, and as it was still somewhat early, Chanyeol decided he could let them sleep some more.  
He walked to the railing and looked out at the bustling port, fishermen and merchants running around, trying to sell their goods, and he decided to take a little morning stroll to clear his head.  
With a hand placed securely on the railing he jumped over the side of the ship and landed with a thump steadily on the dock and started walking down towards the main road.  
As he passed the tavern, they visited last night, The Eve, he remembered the lad blushing at him when they came in, only to run away from him and hide behind the counter for the duration of the night. He chuckled to himself at the memory.  
As he continued up the road, he spotted the before mentioned lad sitting on the gray stone steps of a two story building with a hand painted sign that said “Postal office”, he was bundled in a thick brown coat and hugged his knees to keep warm. Chanyeol’s smirk widened and he decided to approach him.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun was sitting on the steps to the postal office, waiting for his father who had gone in to talk to the man in charge of the telegrams, something about reporting some pirates making trouble and cheating, to his superiors. Baekhyun was told to wait outside as the specifics was confidential information so Baekhyun had sat down on the steps out front, put his arms around his knees to try and keep as much of the cold out of his small body as possible and was staring down at the ground, watching the boots of the people passing by until a fine but worn pair of brown leather boots had stopped in front of him.   
“Hey there boy” a deep voice said and dragged Baekhyun out of his thoughts with a start, he looked up and his eyes had widened when he discovered the pirate from last night. “You shouldn’t be here” Baekhyun said after composing himself, “my father is a navy officer, and he is inside at this moment and could walk out any minute, he won’t be particularly happy to see a pirate talking to his son.”   
Chanyeols smirk widened to a grin and he winked at the boy again “is that a challenge huh?” he asked teasingly.   
Baekhyun scowled at him and stood up to tell him to leave again, best he didn’t get too close to this pirate.   
Chanyeol put his hands up in front of himself “I’m leaving, I’m leaving.” He laughed, eyes twinkling with mischief- “See you around” he said as he continued up the road and turned a corner and out of Baekhyun’s view.   
Later when Baekhyun was back at the tavern waiting tables, Explorations crew wandered in again, sat down at the same table and ordered a round of beer. Baekhyun could sense Chanyeols eyes on him from time to time and he could feel his cheeks warming up. What was this pirates deal anyway?   
These small interactions continued for about a week, Chanyeol would try to tease Baekhyun and Baekhyun would try his best to not be affected by it. But as the days went by, Chanyeol turned to more and more shameless flirting, winking at the petite boy, using small endearments when exchanging words with him and in general just playing around, he enjoyed watching the boy get more and more flustered around him and thought the slight pinkening of his cheeks and the tips of his ears whenever Chanyeol smiled at ham was quite endearing.   
Baekhyun was watching his brother gamble with a bunch of pirates and it was clear that he wasn’t doing very well. After having lost for the nth time, Baekbeom decided his misfortune was enough and he stopped the game. He found the money he had lost from his purse and put them on the table and stood up and turned to leave, but someone grabbed his arm harshly and prevented him from going anywhere.   
“Hey lad” the pirate’s captain said in a mocking tone. “We could use some new deckhands on our ship. What’da ya say we forget these coins and ya come with us instead?”   
The crew grinned at the words, looking at Baekbeom with sly expressions on their faces. Baekbeom refused but the man holding him didn’t let go. Baekhyun watched with rising horror as the captain stopped smiling and said something to his quartermaster. “Ya lost boy, ya don’t have a say in this” he grinned, showing rows of brown and rotting teeth and got up to leave, telling his men to bring Baekbeom with them.   
Baekhyun watched them drag Baekbeom out of the tavern. He was motionless for a few seconds, but then he snakingly put his right foot in front of his left and started out the door, not that he even had the slightest inkling of what he could do, but he had to try something, anything.   
As he stepped out the door and turned to run towards the docks where he assumed, they would’ve dragged his brother, he ran into something sturdy and hard, or rather someone.   
As he rubbed his nose from the collision he looked up and locked eyes with a tall broad-shouldered man and it took him a few blinks before he realized who was standing in front of him.   
Chanyeol furrowed his brows as he took in Baekhyun’s panicked expression and gripped his shoulders as Baekhyun tried to push himself past ham. “Hey wait a minute” he said as he tried to steady Baekhyun.  
”What’s wrong love?” he asked, and for once, Baekhyun was too stressed out to think about the fact that he was talking to a pirate.   
“My-my brother,” he breathed out: “He was gambling with these men…. pirates and he lost, but they wouldn’t take his money, they wanted him for something they called deckhands or something.” He stammered out quickly. “All right calm down darlin’. What did these fellas look like?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun thought back to a few minutes ago and tried to recall anything useful that could distinguish these men from other pirates, “uh.. the captain had red long hair and a tattoo of a snake on his collarbone”, Chanyeol cursed under his breath. “Yeah…I know who it is. I’ll take care of it.”, “But how?” Baekhyun asked. “By gambling him back” Chanyeol answered with a dark grin. 

☼☼☼☼

Chanyeol was good at gambling, and he was damn good at cheating as well if the situation called for it, and this particular situation did. He knew the Snakes crew had a reputation for cheating at games themselves, that was how they often got themselves new deckhands.   
Chanyeol knew where their ship was docked, but first he returned to Exploration to get Suho. It wasn’t that he needed back up, but it never hurt to have your captain with you when dealing with other pirates.   
Chanyeol quickly explained the situation to him. “I know you told me not to gamble cap’n, but I should think this is an exception” Suho nodded and added “Yeah, you’re right Chan, let’s go beat the hell out of these bastards and get the lad back”.   
They walked off their ship together and easily found Snakes ship. It wasn’t hard. Their ship was big and long, with three masts that looked to be all rigged with square black sails. Their jolly roger a skull with snakes instead of bones.  
They walked up the gangplank and jumped aboard the ship.   
When they reached the main deck, they were greeted with scuffs and condescending looks.   
“What’re ya doing here?” someone asked; the quartermaster it would seem, “we’re here to get the boy you just cheated yourself to, back to where he belongs” Suho stated calmly.   
“Oh? Are ya now? And how d’ya suppose ya’d do that huh?” a different voice said, they spun around and saw the captain of the Snakes enter through a door in the back of the ship. Chanyeol raised his eyes to look at the captain as he slowly neared them. His hair was red and long, reaching down to mid chest and looked greasy and filtered, a grey hat was adorning his head, and his clothes was the finest silk, though dirty and ragged. Probably stolen from some wealthy merchants who had had the misfortune of crossing ways with Snakes crew. As he reached Chanyeol he saw that the captain barely reached his chin.   
He snorted. “With the same way you got him in the first place. In a game.“ Chanyeol grinned slyly. “If I win, you give us the boy back, if you win, we’ll give you our profits for a month.”  
This piqued the captain’s interest, like Chanyeol had known it would. All pirates were money hungry bastards and since Chanyeol never gambled, nobody outside of his crew knew of his superior skills, but Chanyeol was confident he could win so he cocked an eyebrow “you in?” he asked. The captain jumped at the opportunity for more money just as Chanyeol knew he would.   
“it’s a deal boy”.   
Suho watched with amusement and something akin to fatherly pride as Chanyeol beat them again and again. He never doubted Chanyeol, especially when it came to gambling, having grown up with a gambler father Chanyeol knew his way around games, knew how to counter cheating and how to cheat himself without ever being caught. So, after about ten minutes of continuously winning, Chanyeol deemed it enough and took Baekbeoms arm. “I guess were done here gents” he said cockily, but with his no-bullshit voice and tuned to leave, dragging Baekbeom with him and Suho taking up the rear in case anyone decided they wanted to test their luck.   
Surprisingly it went smoothly, and soon they walked through the doors of The Eve and watched Baekbeom reach his brother. Baekhyun instantly threw himself at his brother, he had been waiting anxiously, almost carving out a half circle in the floor with his pacing.   
After hugging him for a while he let go and looked at Chanyeol. “Thank you for rescuing my brother.” He smiled, “I’m Baekhyun” he held out his hand to shake Chanyeols. Chanyeol took his hand with a lopsided grin. “You’re welcome love.” He turned to leave with Suho, but before they reached the door, he turned around saying “I’m Chanyeol by the way”.


	3. Chapter 3

After the rescue of Baekbeom, Baekhyun started gradually opening up to Chanyeol, even going as far as having small conversations with the pirate when he visited The Eve with his crew and listening to the crew’s stories about their adventures.   
He learned that Chanyeol was 22 years old and had been with the crew since he was just shy of 15. He learned that Sehun and Jongin, the sailing master and boatswain, were inseparable, a package deal, one wouldn’t be there without the other. They were the youngest among the crew, barely just turned 20, and they were also the most troublesome of the lot. Always pulling pranks on the others, never listening to orders unless in serious situations and never being where anybody thought they would be. The crew loved them nonetheless, they took care of their own and both Sehun and Jongin had proved themselves on numerous occasions.   
He learned that Suho and the ships surgeon Minseok were brothers. Suho had acquired his first ship when he was 18 and he set out to see the world, one day after he had tried to free a few slaves he got gravely injured and had barely made it home, knowing his brother could help and Minseok had saved his life. When he wanted to set sails again Minseok decided to go with him, so he could always be there to save his little brother. Baekhyun found he really liked Minseoks company, even if there was a 14-year age difference between them. The surgeon was fun and lively, but he had an air of maturity and sincerity around him, like you could always count on him, he was like the whole crews big brother.  
Kyungsoo the cook and Jongdae the gunner wasn’t there; they were in charge of looking for provisions and other needed things for their next journey.   
He often sat next to Chanyeol and enjoyed the others company while looking out for the door so he could quickly get up and leave in case his uncle or worse, his father, decided to visit the tavern. Baekhyun knew all too well what would happen if his father found out he was associating with pirates, even if these pirates had helped save his son, and he wasn’t exactly eager to be on the receiving end of his father’s wrath.  
“Have you killed many men?” Baekhyun asked one day “None that didn’t deserve it” Chanyeol responded.   
Yes, he’d killed some. When they boarded the slave traders’ ships to save the slaves, it happened that a fight broke out, and rather than laying down his own life himself, he had slayed his opponents, it also happened that they were attacked themselves, an occupational hazard of being a pirate. But he’d only ever killed people who were bad, or who had attacked them, and their deaths had been unfortunate, but unavoidable. He preferred to beat his opponents just enough for them to learn the lesson of not fucking with the Explorations crew, but not enough for them to lose their lives.   
They fell into a routine with this, talking whenever they ran into each other, and Baekhyun was starting to more than tolerate the pirate’s existence, going as far as almost considering the tall pirate a sort of friend.  
But as it was with pirates, The Exploration had to set out on a new voyage eventually. Jongdae had intercepted rumors about a slave trade approximately 80 miles west of the town so the Exploration set sails and slowly slid away from the docks, making their way out of the harbor an early morning in March. 

☼☼☼☼

The first few days out at sea was pure bliss for Chanyeol, he had missed the breeze in his hair and the salty and fresh smell of the ocean. He enjoyed this life and he was good friends with everyone in the crew, so their journeys were never dull or lonely. But approximately three days underway his peace of mind stopped, Chanyeol started thinking more and more about the small brown-haired boy he had befriended at their last stop. He wanted to see him again.   
It didn’t take him long to realize he had started developing feelings towards Baekhyun, and he cursed when it dawned on him. He tried to ignore his heartbeat whenever he caught himself thinking about him, but to no avail. He could just hope that whatever he was feelings would disappear in the time they were apart 

After almost two months out at sea they returned to the port town and by then Chanyeol had given up on trying to forget Baekhyun. He simply couldn’t forget his brown eyes or his fair skin or the way he smiled.   
After having secured the ship and made sure everything that had to be repaired would be seen to, the crew made their way to The Eve.   
Upon entering Chanyeols eyes caught Baekhyun’s and he watched the small boy give a little recognizing smile and a small wave.   
He finished what he was doing and slowly made his way to Chanyeol and Explorations crew.   
“So, you’ve returned” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly, and laughed a little at his silly comment. Chanyeol nodded and sad down on a stool.   
“Yeah, it was a tough time, but now we have a few days off here.” He answered and hoped he would get to spend a few moments alone with Baekhyun during this time. But getting close to Baekhyun was going to be a challenge, his father was a royal navy officer after all, and didn’t approve of Chanyeols existence.

☼☼☼☼

Upon seeing Chanyeol had returned, Baekhyun was conflicted. On one side he was happy to see Chanyeol again, he had missed the giants voice and stories, not that he would ever admit that to anyone of course. But on the other hand, Chanyeol was a pirate, and pirates were bad people. He could only imagine his father’s words if he ever found out that Baekhyun had been associating with a pirate. But the first side won, and Baekhyun slowly made his way over to Chanyeol and greeted him with a small smile.   
They ended up talking a lot that night, Chanyeol telling Baekhyun about the things they had seen and experienced.   
He told him about the ships they had discovered who were transporting slaves, and how they had intercepted their plans and then boarded the ships and saved the slaves.   
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in awe, not even knowing what to say. He thought all pirates were only bad, but these people were actually doing something good as well. Yeah sure, they still stole and sold their cargo without reporting it to the trading companies so they could have the profits all to them self.   
Baekhyun slowly started to become aware of his feelings for Chanyeol.  
Well, with the pirates looks and the way he shamelessly flirted with him and kept calling him sweet things like love and darling, how could he not be finding himself falling for the handsome pirate?   
So, they started meeting in secret, nothing more than conversations and light touches or brush of hands all initiated by Chanyeol but quickly reciprocated by Baekhyun.   
Baekhyun really enjoyed the pirate’s company, enjoyed hearing him talk and watch the way his face lit up when he talked about the ship or the crew or the adventures they had been on.   
Chanyeol had started becoming very protective of Baekhyun and the younger found it very endearing and basked in the feeling of the attention he received from his big strong crush.   
He didn’t know what Chanyeols feelings towards him were or if it was all just fun and games to the pirate, he thought he was probably just another one of his port flirts. He knew the saying that pirates had a flirt in every town and every port.   
One day after a particularly nasty fight broke out between someone from rivaling crews at The Eve, Baekhyun got caught in the crossfire trying to break it up and ended up with an elbow in the gut and a bloody nose when he tried to ask the men to take their fight outside.  
Chanyeol and the other men from Exploration quickly stepped in and got the situation under control and threw the men out on their asses for causing trouble.   
They had all become very fond of The Eve, and they could all tell that their first mate was very smitten with the young server. Even though nobody said anything about this. They let the two lads do things on their own time.   
After the commotion had died down Chanyeol insisted on taking Baekhyun to the back and inspect his wounds to make sure he was all right. He gave Baekhyun a big shot of rum to calm his nerves and started inspecting him. After deciding that Baekhyun was all right and that his nose had stopped bleeding, he accompanied the boy to his room, saying it would be best if Baekhyun got some sleep after the night’s ordeal.   
He made Baekhyun lie on his bed and started tucking him in, Baekhyun amused that Chanyeol was treating him like a little child who got hurt, and feeling the slight buzz from the rum asked teasingly “what, are you going to kiss me goodnight as well then?”. Chanyeol looked him over and smirked “If you’d like to” and he slowly bend his head to give him a small teasing peck on the lips, as he came nearer, Baekhyun started closing his eyes subconsciously, but when their lips touched something happened. Chanyeol drew back and looked Baekhyun in the eyes, almost searching for something, but when he saw nothing but shyness and curiosity in Baekhyun’s eyes he slowly leaned in again and pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s again, a little firmer this time. He heard a soft sigh coming from the boy beneath him and felt his small hand come up to clutch at the front of his shirt.   
Chanyeol started deepening the kiss more but got interrupted by a knock on the door, he quickly drew back up and by the time the door opened and Baekbeom stepped in to check on his little brother, he was already up and on his way out the door, face flushed and heart fluttering in his chest.   
Baekbeom being totally oblivious to what had just transpired sat down on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed and cupped the side of his brothers face with his hand, looking at the slightly swollen and reddening button nose. He decided that right now probably wasn’t the best time to scold him for being reckless and throwing himself in the middle of a fight between pirates. He just ruffled his hair and smiled. “I’m glad you’re alright Baek, just relax for now, I’ll take care of things downstairs. The Exploration crew already kicked the twats out so there’s mostly just some cleanup work left. Sleep well little brother.” He said and got up and left, leaving Baekhyun all alone with his own thoughts running wild. What had just happened? Had he, son of a Royal navy officer, really just kissed a pirate?   
Indeed, he had, and he found himself wanting to do it again.   
When he heard Baekbeoms footsteps retreat down the creaking steps of the stair, he threw himself in his pillow while sighing loudly. What had he gotten himself into with Chanyeol?


End file.
